You're my Strength
by kunoshici aoi
Summary: kehidupan awal remaja yang sangat dramatis,mulai dari kenakalan hingga cinta segita yang berujung dengan cinta sejati. Sedikit menyiratkan ketegangan dan kemisteriusan yang berbeda dan saling mengikat (mungkin) happy reading.


halo minna,author kece dateng nih... haha sudah lama tidak nyampah di site fanfiction ini. Kali ini ane gatau mau buat cerita kaya apa. tapi, semoga aja cerita ini jadi deh hehe aminnn.. Ayo dimulai aja lah ya :)

_**Semua karakter kepunyaan bang mashasi kishimoto. Disini saya hanya mengambil nama-nama dari karakter kepunyaan bang mashashi.**_

_**WARNING! Mengandung typos,OOC dan pemaksaan yang sedikit melebihi dosis yang dianjurkan dokter. bila mengalami keanehan yang tidak disangka seperti ketawa sendiri,melotot atau marah-marah sendiri,kami sebagai penulis tidak bertanggung jawab.**_

_**-_-Gak suka? banting aja leptopnya atau hapenya_-**_

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,seorang anak remaja yang sedikit nakal. Mungkin sebagian orang memang menganggapku sebagai siswa remaja yang tidak pantas ditiru karena kenakalanku.

Pagi itu aku duduk bergeming. Genggaman pada sendok garpu di kedua tanganku mengencang. Aku memandang sebuah piring d hadapanku,piring yang bukan berisi makanan favoritku "Ramen".

Ayahku seorang pemimpin di negara Konoha ini,namanya Yondaime Minato. Nama asli ayahku bukanlah Yondaime Minato,melainkan Namikaze Minato. Tentu saja ayahku sangat beruntung mendapatkan pendamping seperti ibuku Kushina Uzumaki.

Aku menyukai kesendirianku. Kesendirian merupakan sebuah surga bagiku,dimana aku merasa nyaman dan aman. Namun mulai dari sinilah aku selalu di nasihati oleh ibuku agar tidak selalu menyendiri. Tapi,ucapan ibu tidak pernah aku gubris. Karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak kecil.

_**Senin 22 Juli 2013**_

_**07:00:21**_

Hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah terkemuka di Konoha, "Konoha Senior High School". Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamaku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah yang cukup elite seantero Konoha ini. Aku sering keluar masuk sekolah karena ulahku sendiri,sejujurnya aku ingin merubah sikapku. Tapi,apadaya? Kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang masih kosong,ternyata ada satu di pojok kiri belakang. Aku menyapa pria yang tengah memainkan gadget miliknya,pria itu memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut revennya.

"Ohayou,aku Uzumaki Naruto. Bolehkah saya duduk disampingmu?"

Pria itu melihatku dengan tatapan sinis dan hanya mendehem untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hoy,kau ! Tampangmu sudah seperti jagoan tapi sifatmu terlalu seperti Wanita".

Siapa sih dia? Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya,sudah lama tanganku tidak pernah memukul orang. Tapi,pria berambur reven itu memberi kode agar tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Baiklah kali ini aku ikuti kemauan pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi,saatnya para siswa untuk pulang dan beristirahat mereka masing-masing. Aku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara kepada teman sebangkuku ini.

"Oh iya,kita belum kenalan. Siapa namamu? Aku Naruto"

"Baka,bukankah kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu tadi pagi?"

"Ah iya,aku lupa. kalo begitu siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha,Uchiha Sasuke."

Ah benar dugaanku dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha,keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Konoha.

"Kau tak pulang Uchiha?",

"Panggil saja Sasuke,aku mau sendiri dulu disini."

Rupanya dia memiliki kesamaan seperti ku yang menyukai kesendirian. Aku melihat dari tatapan matanya,kehidupannya sama sepertiku.

"Jadi,kau menyukai kesendirian ya?"

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Ah tidak,hanya saja..."

tiba-tiba ponselku berdering,telfon itu ternyata dari supirku yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahanku.

"Jadi,kau masih dijemput? Manja sekali."

"Hei,aku bisa saja pulang sendiri. Namun ayahku sudah tidak percaya denganku,karena aku selalu berantem dengan preman. Tapi,aku punya alasan tersendiri. Aku melakukan itu karena ingin menolong orang yang sedang ditagih uang oleh preman itu. Tapi,ayah tidak percaya."

"Kalo begitu sama sepertiku,mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan kehidupanku. Ya mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing".

Dugaanku tepat,kehidupanku sama sepertinya. Hanya saja aku masih mendapatkan perhatian orang tuaku,tidak, seperti Sasuke.

"Kebetulan,rumahku melewati daerahmu apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

"Hm,baiklah. Arigatou."

Di perjalanan aku menanyakan tentang anak yang bertato segitiga itu. Rupanya namanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba,menurut informasi Sasuke dia adalah anak dari ketua Yayasan sekolah kami,sudah banyak anak-anak yang di drop out karena berani menentangnya.

_**Selasa 23 Juli 2013**_

_**07:15:00**_

"Ah sial aku terlambat,"

Aku menancap gas motorku dengan cepat,kali ini ayah sudah mengizinkanku membawa motorku. Untung saja hanya telat satu menit, aku berlari di koridor dengan cepat berharap guru belum masuk pelajaran. Namun dugaanku salah,

"Gomenesai sensei,aku terlambat."

"Kenapa? kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa? kau ku hukum!"

Semua murid tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika aku mengerjakan 25 soal matematika di papan tulis. Ada yang berbisik "Dia pasti tidak bisa,yang pintar saja belum tentu bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini."

"Aku selesai sensei,boleh aku duduk?"

"Silahkan,"

Anak-anak yang tertawa meremehkanku,kini diam mematung. Dan guru Iruka memberi Applouse kepadaku.

"Aku kagum kepadamu,ternyata kau siswa yang pintar. Tapi kenapa kau selalu di drop out sekolahmu yang dulu."

"Itu karena sifat emosiku yang terkadang lepas kendali."

Jam pulang pun telah berbunyi,aku pun segera berangkat ke tempat parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motorku. Tapi...

"Sial,kenapa ban motorku menjadi kempes?"

"Sudah,bawa motormu ke bengkel dan kau pulang bersamaku. Kebetulan aku bawa motor."

Aku diam sejenak,sepertinya aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Orang yang ku maksud pun datang untuk mengambila motornya yang berada di samping motorku.

"Hei,kemari."

"Kau sudah berani,bocah?"

Kesabaranku habis sudah,ku pelintir kerah bajunya dan sedikit ku angkat dan tangan kananku mengepal karena sudah sangat kesal.

"Asal kau tahu! yang bocah disini adalah dirimu! Sudah lama aku tidak memukul orang,kau ingin merasakan pukulanku? Terima ini!"

Aku menghajarnya 2 kali di bagian pipi kanan dan kirinya,namun aku ingat pesan Sasuke dan janjiku kepada ayah agar tidak berkelahi lagi.

"Hei,"

**Bug**

Dia pun menghajarku balik tanpa ampun,ketika aku sudah kewalahan dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri kepala dari yayasan itu datang dan melihat ku yang sedang di bogem mentah-mentah oleh pria bernama Kiba.

"Hentikan,Kiba! Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Ayah,ti-tidak dia duluan yang mencari masalah denganku."

"Sasuke,bisa jelaskan?"

Sasuke pun menjelaskan cerita yang sebenarnya,dan aku yang tidak sadarkan diri di bawa ke rumah sakit sekitar. Mukaku kini lebam semua,tanganku harus di gips dan aku harus duduk di kursi roda karena tulang kaki dan seluruh bagian kakiku menglami kelumpuhan.

"Naruto-kun? Boleh aku masuk?"

To Be Continue

**Chapter pertama selesai... Akhirnya,trimakasih telah membacanya. Kayanya garing ya... hehe ayo coba tebak yang ngejenguk Naruto siapa? terus Nasib si Kiba sekarang gimana? **

**jangan lupa ya tinggalkan jejak review kalian disini..**

**Arigatou**


End file.
